marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge Of A Ninja (RP)
This is an RP about the Red Haze and how he got his revenge on HYDRA and met an assassin. It starts in the SHIELD Helicarrier when Connor was 20. He was being tested to see if he was a good member for the Avengers. On-board SHIELD Helicarrier Connor is in a vibranium room with Nick Fury watching through cameras. Connor: So who am I fighting Nicky? Nick Fury: Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow walks in through a sliding door Connor: Easy. gets his fists up Nick Fury: Try not to die. Connor: Heh. Natasha runs at him then slides between his legs then hits him from behind but he rolls forward then kicks off a wall then uses a flying fire punch at her but she does a cartwheel to dodge Natasha: Is that the best you can do? Connor: Don't let your guard down! he ran across the wall then back flipped kicked her slaming her head to the floor Easy! she done a spin on the floor and tripped him up then started choking him Connor: Oh no! I'm completly helpless! Heh. he grabs her arms then pulls them off his throat then he jumps up at the same time as her. She tries to kick his head but he dodges and appears behind her then hits a pressure point causing her to drop Nick Fury: Impressive. Next: Captain America. Steve Rogers walks in and takes Black Widow outside then gets ready to fight with his shield Connor: It's science vs magic here. Captain America: So kid, you're the new guy? Connor: Yeah, and you're the bad ass with a shield. Captain America: Let's test your skills. he throws his shield at Connor but Connor catches it Connor: Thanks! Captain: What? he runs towards Connor but Connor steps his foot on the ground and creates icicles on the ground moving towards Cap. Cap dodges then trips up Connor but Connor jumps up the quickly jumps off the wall and uses the shield to ram Cap. Cap gets knocked down but easily gets back up and takes back his shield Captain: What was that? Connor: creates a snow ball in his hand Magic... Captain: Time to finish this! Cap throws his shield at Connor's leg but he jumps over it and uses a rock arm to punch Cap's face then slam him to the ground and knock him out Connor: Another easy win. Fury: The next one is the ultimate challenge... Connor: What?? Fury: Meet... A man walks in Fury: Bruce Banner. Connor: Oh sh*t. Bruce: So I guess I have to fight you. I'll try to control myself. Connor: I'm gonna die... Banner turns into the Hulk and throws a punch at Connor Connor: SH*T!!! Connor closes his eyes then puts his arms into an X shape on his chest. His tattoo glows white and as Hulk punches him, it hits him with no effect and Connor doesn't move an inch Fury: What the? The Hulk continues to punch him many times but still no effect. The more times he punches him, Connor loses concentration, his face shows struggle Hulk: HULK SMASH!! The Hulk does a really strong punch as Connor breaks his block. Connor gets punched into the wall then drops to the ground. The Hulk turns back into Banner. Connor is knocked out with a broken rib cage Later Connor is lying in a bed still on the Helicarrier. He is healed with Nick Fury waiting there Fury: Welcome back. Connor: How long was I out? Fury: A couple hours. You took a strong punch from Hulk and landed into a vibranium wall, you should've died. And you healed already. Connor: I trained my body to heal faster. So did I pass? Fury: Yes, you are now an Avenger. Connor: Hell yeah! Captain America walks in Captain: I know you managed to beat me but your skills need improving. Connor: Your skills need improving. Captain: I mean you need new moves. Connor: Well can you teach me? Captain: Sure. But first we need to do this mission of taking out a gang of thugs. Pretty easy. Connor: Let's go. Connor became an Avenger and defended Earth for five years. Now he has the skills to get revenge on those who killed his family Five Years Later Connor is outside a huge HYDRA base. He discovered that the people who killed his family are in that base. He plans to destroy it Connor: Alright, this is it. Time for my revenge. Connor runs towards the 20ft steel wall and runs up it silently using air to boost his feet upwards. When he reaches the top, he opens the door to the guard tower and pokes the guard's neck to break it. He then takes his rifle and straps it over his back. A guard is walking along the top of the wall where the towers were connected and was heading towards Connor. Connor shoots a fireball directly in his face in a hadouken style which stuns him then Connor jump kicks his face to knock him out. A guard in a guardtower opposite Connor sees the light of the fireball but not Connor. He begins looking at that area with his sniper rifle Guard: On walkie-talkie Did you see that? Guard 2: Nope. What was it? Guard: I don't know, it was like someone lit a match but it's gone now. Guard 2: It probably was the guard tower, one of em' probably is smoking. Guard: Yeah maybe. Connor runs further along the wall (imagine the wall like castle walls) to the second tower (there are four corners, four towers) and runs around the side facing outwards past the guard without him seeing him dispite looking in Connor's direction. Connor hangs on the wall then jumps through the open window legs first then raps his legs around the guards shoulders while still hanging on the outside of the window and pulls the guard out the window, dropping him to his death. He then stands in the tower Connor: Heh, sweet revenge.